The present invention relates to a martial arts practice device simulating real conditions at significantly reduced cost.
The present invention provides a martial arts practice device for simulating the breaking of boards and the like with an actual break of smaller less costly slats but requiring comparable impact. The cost savings is significant, typically a factor of 10, and enables the practitioner to engage in a full workout.
The practice device in accordance with the invention features re-usable impact breakaway means providing actual breakage of throw-away slats. After impact and breakage, the device is reloaded with new slats for the next sequence.
The invention features programmable simulation of the breaking of a variably selective number of boards and materials without modifying or otherwise altering the structure of the device. A given number of slats corresponds with a given number of boards desired to be simulated. The breakage simulates actual penetration.
The practice device of the invention is further characterized by its versatility and portability. The device may be mounted on a horizontal or vertical surface for hand or foot or other types of impact. The device may also be held by one or more assistants.
The invention enables a fully adjustable programmed resistance device that allows the practioner to achieve maximum effectiveness in breaking techniques, by simulating the resistance of various materials such as wood, bricks, tiles, concrete blocks, etc., and hence is a significant advance in training aids. By simple substitution of different slat materials and/or more or less slats, the device can simulate breakage of different constituent materials as well as single or multiple breaks. The device facilitates quick and easy reloading in preparation for the next sequence.
A martial arts nonbreakage practice device is shown in co-pending Application Ser. No. 706,033.